The Point of no return
by Addi Winchester
Summary: harry esta decidido a morir en manos del señor Tenebroso, Hermione esta con Ron lejos de ahí...Harry cree que no lo ama ¿pero eso es verdad? denle una oportunidad si?


Titulo: _The point of no returned_

Serie: _Harry Potter_

Disclaimer: Harry_ Potter haci como los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a sus asociados, esta es sola una historia de fans para fans. Con el único fin de la diversión…y de paso pues sacar la frustración que a mí en lo personal me dejo al ver que dejo a mi adorado Harry con…Ginny :( pero bueno, tambien tiene un poco de Peter pan…jeje bueno espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo, por fa dejen __reviews….disfrútenlo:_

_The Point of no returned:_

Harry se encontraba solo, ya nada le quedaba, tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad le sucedia, aun recordaba cómo había llegado a la situación en la que estaba. Esperando a la razón de que todos sus seres amados murieran.

_Flash Back_

Seguramente_ ella _estaría con él, ahora en sus brazos, sollozando por esa pequeña y torpe herida, que joder tu habías sufrido más y de mucho mas gravedad y por ese pequeño rasguño ella casi se muere al verle ahí en el césped con el brazo abierto, y tu como idiota solo veías como ella lloraba, tuvo que gritarte para que reaccionaras y le dieras la medicina que como fiera arranco de tus manos mientras lo llamaba con las lagrimas escurriendo de su rostro.

No hiciste nada más que hacerte a un lado y levantar la vista al cielo y preguntarte… ¿Por qué te diste cuenta tarde?, ella seguía llorándole mientras la razón de sus lagrimas seguía sin reaccionar y solo quedarse ahí tirado en el suelo sin querer reaccionar, tu habías soportado cosas peores, el ataque de un Dementor, que un loco con manía de ser el rey del mundo quisiera matarte y no te dejabas caer de esa manera.

Viste como la razón de tu existencia se levantaba y comenzaba a crear una barrera para que no los encontraran y dejar que ese…el que antes era tu mejor amigo se recuperara.

-Harry… ¿podrías vigilar a Ron un momento?-pregunto ella con voz rota mientras intentaba mantener al margen sus lagrimas.

Ni siquiera respondiste solo cabeceaste mientras le dabas la espalda con una mirada dura y te acercabas a Ron para ver por qué carajo no se levantaba.

-Harry…no es su culpa que lo hayan atacado-dijo ella mientras te veía fijamente aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya se…el no resiste demasiado-soltaste con desdén mientras salías de la tienda que ella había sacado de su pequeña bolsa de viaje, el dolor y la furia se grabaron en esos ojos tus adorados ojos castaños…no espera un momento, esos no eran tus ojos no mas, eran de él, por que…Hermione había escogido a Ron y no a ti. Escuchaste esas pequeñas pisadas que reconocerías hasta en el infierno.

-lo siento Hermione…no sé qué me pasa estos días-ella se acerco a ti mientras tu girabas la cabeza hacia otro lado. Para que no viera tus ojos, ya que seguramente sabría la razón de tu frustración.

-bien, pero no te desquites con el Harry…ni conmigo-dijo mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje frente a ustedes.

No resististe la tentación de ver su rostro, haci que en cuanto giraste tu cara chocaste con su pequeña y adorable nariz.

El momento era perfecto hasta que escuchaste como alguien gritaba dentro de la cabaña y veías como Hermione se levantaba de un brinco con la más hermosa de las sonrisas hasta adentrarse con el idiota que la llamaba.

Habían pasado más de dos días, dos puñeteros días y Ron no se quería levantar de donde estaba y Hermione como babosa enamorada lo esperaba con una radiante sonrisa, la misma que tú le regalabas cada día a cada hora.

Los celos y la angustia de ver a la mujer que amabas con alguien más te pudieron y terminaste alejándote de ella lo más que podías, ya ni siquiera la saludabas, no la mirabas por más que tus ojos desearan hacerlo.

Pero por las noches era un tema diferente, cada vez que el sol se escondía y la luna se acercaba para saludarlos y bañarlos con su luz caminabas con lentitud hasta su cama y te sentabas cerca de ella, sabias que tenía el sueño pesado nunca despertaba a menos que escuchara mucho ruido, acariciabas con amor ese tu rostro de ángel que tenias en tus manos, y que solo era tuyo en las noches cuando nadie te veía y ella no se daba cuenta.

Con cuidado la hacías a un lado, aun con temor de que despertara y viera lo que hacías pero siempre terminabas cediendo a tus deseos de estar con ella, aunque fuera solo de noche y solo fingieras que ella te amaba como tú lo hacías.

Te recostabas a su lado y escondías tu cabeza dentro de su cuello y suspirabas tranquilamente mientras la abrazabas de la cintura, y repetías mil y un te amo en su oído, mil y un te amo que ella jamás escucho ni escuchara, por que Hermione, amaba con locura-y no de la buena-a Ron Weasley.

No sabias la razón del por qué ella respondía a tus caricias, por que cada vez que la sujetabas de la cintura ella ponía sus manos sobre las tuyas y se acurrucaba junto a ti, al principio temías a verla despertado, pero ella seguía durmiendo y soltaba pequeños suspiros. Y claro que lo que más te hacia feliz pero también sufrir en sobre manera era que cada vez que te retirabas y soltabas su pequeña cintura sujetaba tus manos con fuerza para que no la soltaras.

Cada noche era peor y mejor que la anterior pero tu sabias que no te amaba ella quería a Ron y seguramente respondía así, por que pensaba que tú eras Ron. Un escalofrió recorrió tu columna vertebral mientras pensabas eso.

Al fin se estaban moviendo de lugar y tu ni siquiera le dirigías la palabra a Hermione y así como tampoco la abrazabas por las noches, por tu salud mental debías olvidarla y dejar el asunto zanjado y con todo el dolor de tu corazón cortar todos los lazos que tenias con ella, ya que aunque hubieran sido los mejores amigos todos estos años sabias que no soportarías ver como Ron la besaba y mucho menos saber que ella le correspondía, ahora tendría que resignarse a quedarse con Ginny la hermanita de Ron, que aunque no tuviera la culpa, era lo único que le quedaba.

Una vez más la luna te bañaba con sus rayos y te daba una tranquilidad que el sol no podía entregarte, sonreíste mientras mirabas a la luna, sentiste unas pisadas acercarte a ti mientras intentabas calmar lo acelerado de tu corazón, necesitabas olvidarla a las de ya.

-Harry… ¿estás molesto conmigo?-su voz de niña te inundo los sentidos mientras sus pequeñas manos giraban tu rostro para analizarte, para llegar a tu alma como solo ella podía hacerlo.

No respondiste tan solo quitaste con poca amabilidad tu rostro y recogías tus rodillas en tu pecho y escondías tu rostro dentro de ellas.

-Hermione… ¿amas a Ron?-preguntaste mientras tu corazón dejaba de latir para después acelerarse de manera anormal.

-p-por que lo dices-tartamudeo mientras tú la mirabas con profundidad

-responde la pregunta-exigiste mientras te acercabas a ella cada vez mas-lo amas de verdad o solo te preocupas como buena amiga que eres

Hermione te vio como si tuvieras tres cabezas un ojo en cada una y pies de pato mientras tú acariciabas sus mejillas con todo el amor que podías.

-y-yo…Harry ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-exigió con voz temblorosa pero no te alejo

-solo responde Mione…necesito escucharlo de tus labios…lo amas-tus labios rozaron los de ella con delicadeza mientras ella se ponía colorada desde las orejas hasta el cuello-lo prefieres más que a mí?

Tus ojos se cerraron en automático cuando ella soltó un ligero suspiro que te lleno el corazón y el estomago de mariposas.

-si…si lo amo Harry…yo…-eso fue todo te alejaste de un jalón de ella mientras tu corazón dejaba de latir para romperse tan despacio que casi podías escuchar como cada trozo caía.

Te alejaste lo suficiente mientras intentabas que tu mirada no se notara el dolor que sentías dentro, como fuiste tan idiota como para creer que ella de verdad te amaba, si se notaba a kilómetros que Ron y ella eran la pareja perfecta.

-t-tu estas enamorado de alguien-pareció más una afirmación pero aun así respondiste a lo que ella murmuro

-si…es lo mejor en mi vida, si es necesario matare a cualquiera para evitar que alguien le haga daño. O moriré yo para que este a salvo.

No sabias por que lo decías, que ganabas con ello…Hermione no se sentiría mal pero una parte de ti lo hacía para no sentirte tan mal como estabas. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se mostraban tristes y muertos como si hubieras dicho lo que ella más temía escuchar.

Te alejaste más rápido que un rayo mientras veías como tu castaña se ponía a sollozar sin saber por qué te sentías culpable. Pero que más da, ella te rompió primero el corazón. Habían llegado _a un punto en el que no hay retorno._

Esa noche no regresaste hasta que estuvieran dormidos y aun así Ron te reclamo el haberla hecho llorar

-¡¿Qué jodidos le hiciste Potter?-siseo encolerizado Ron con la cara más roja de su cabello

-demonios ron no se dé que me hablas…si es de Hermione solo le dije que una vez que esto finalizara, intentaría hacer mi vida-mentías, pero no creías que se diera cuenta.

-ella estaba destrozada como si de verdad le hubieras dicho no se "sangre sucia"-los ojos de Ron buscaban respuestas en los tuyos tal como lo hacia ella.

Pero jamás seria así, el estaba lejos de saber leerlo. Solo Hermione conocía a perfeccion tu rostro y sabia como descifrarlo, sabia como sacarte la más grande mentira con tan solo una mirada a tu rostro ella sabía lo que pasaba o lo que necesitabas.

-pues no se la razón…solo le dije lo que planeaba-siseaste mientras le dabas la espalda

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que lo escuchaste roncar, te levantaste lo más sigiloso que pudiste y caminaste con precaución hasta la cama en la que ella estaba hecha un ovillo y abrazada a un gran almohadón blanco que estaba aun húmedo…parecía que hubiera llorado.

Como antes lo habías hecho la moviste un poco hasta que te acostaste a su lado, ella se a removió inquieta hasta esconder su rostro en tu cuello y abrazarse a ti, tu no lo impediste y hasta lo disfrutaste.

Ella dormía como un ángel en tu pecho y suspiraba tranquila mientras tú dormitabas un poco pero por temor a que ella despertase antes no lo hiciste, su mano derecha se coloco en tu corazón mientras que sus piernas se enroscaron en las tuyas mientras tú ocultabas tu rostro en su maraña de cabello.

_Fin de flash Back_

Esa había sido la última vez que estuviste cerca de ella, de eso habían pasado cerca de 3 semanas, y en esas semanas estuviste más solo que nunca. Pero ahora había llegado el momento en el que todo se definiría, sería el o tu, y la pura verdad esperabas que fueras tu el que cayera y muriera.

Escuchaste como algo se acercaba, parecía una serpiente arrastrándose, era sigiloso y nada normal su modo de andar, dejaste de observar a la luna y te concentraste en escuchar como ese alguien se acercaba a ti.

Una vez cerca sus miradas se encontraron verde contra roja, una era fría cual hielo y sádica como ninguna otra, mientras que la de verde demostraba una gran tristeza y ansiedad.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter, donde están tus amigos?-siseo tu contrincante mientras movía su varita hacia ti.

No respondiste lo único que hiciste fue bajar la mirada y no decir nada mientras obligabas a tu corazón a guardar silencio.

-¿Qué paso, Potter?...la sangre sucia al fin te dejo por ese pobretón-chillo la razón de tus desgracias con sorna

Levantaste la mirada y con todo el odio que podías levantaste tu varita y lanzabas mil y un hechizos.

-Crucio, Depulso-gritaste encolerizado mientras Voldemort esquivaba cada ataque que le enviabas.

Pasaron unos minutos analizándose con la mirada y no sabes cómo demonios Voldemort dio en la yaga de tu corazón herido.

-te dejo Harry, lo prefirió a él-siseo mientras tu respirabas pesadamente-tu hermosa Hermione se fue

-¡NO!-gritas con dolor al escuchar lo que él te dice, sabes que es verdad.

Caminas hacia atrás mientras niegas con la cabeza frenéticamente y una de tus manos se dirige a tu pecho en donde late tu corazón, sientes como te desangras cada vez que las palabras dichas por ese bastardo retumban en tu cabeza, por que sabes que es verdad.

-ahora demos un vistazo al futuro-grita con diversión mientras tú y tu corazón se retuercen de dolor-es tu bella Hermione en su casa…las puertas están cerradas, para que no entres.

Levantas la cabeza y lo miras desafiante, te retuerces por dentro pero no quieres quebrarte más de lo que ya has hecho.

-yo las abriré-gritaste mientras lo atacabas con mas hechizos, y Voldemort los esquivaba, regresándote peor los golpes.

-esta con llave no puedes abrirlas-gorgojea con diversión mientras se ríe de tu miseria

Tu rostro se descompone mientras el lanza un Crucio que da directo en tu pecho, no sabes que te duele más, si el golpe o el dolor de lo que estas escuchando.

-gritare su nombre-jadeaste mientras te levantabas con un daño que iba más allá del físico

Voldemort comenzó a reírse de tu sufrimiento mientras tu mente se llenaba de imágenes de Hermione y Ron juntos, felices, besándose, quizás con hijos, eso fue lo que te dolió más.

-no puede escucharte…te ha olvidado-farfullo mientras tu gritabas mas fuerte no por un hechizo si no por que todo lo que decía era la más pura verdad, tu corazón ya no podía mas y tu cuerpo no podía ni quería levantarse solo querías morir dejar de sentir.

-¡NO!...¡Hermione!-gritas con todo el dolor de tu corazón sabes que ella no volverá ella nunca fue tuya, ni jamás lo será.

Te dejas caer en el suelo derrotado, no sabes que mas hacer Voldemort dio justo donde más te duele, ya no puedes mas y comienzas a llorar, no te importa que Voldemort te vea, que se ría de ti, solo quieres dejar ir ese sentimiento que te carcome por dentro.

-espera…que veo hay alguien con ella-Voldemort se acerca a ti, que solo estas tirado en el suelo

-¡no basta!, ¡detente!-gritas misericordia ni siquiera te ha tocado y ya te está destruyendo

-y ella le llama…E-S-P-O-S-O…y sabes quién es-sisea el muy desgraciado en tu oído para que lo escuches mejor.

-¡NO! ¡Hermione! ¡Basta!-ya no puedes el dolor te quema por dentro.

No quieres saber nada de nadie solo quieres morir es demasiado pedir que te dejen en paz y nadie te este jodiendo. Escuchas unos pasos correr hacia donde estaban, tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, sabes perfectamente de quien son, ruegas al cielo que sea cualquier otra persona, pero no, es ella.

-¡Harry!-chilla encolerizada al ver tu estado ves que poco le importa la presencia de Voldemort este ahí.

Voldemort ríe divertido mientras levanta su varita hacia tu pecho, escuchas más gritos y demonios sabes que es ella giras tus ojos hacia la espesa noche que cubre la mayor parte del lugar.

-Avada…

Ella sale de entre los arbustos, con su rostro de muñeca rasguñado y golpeado. Te mira con los ojos llorosos mientras se acerca corriendo hacia donde estas estirando sus manos hacia ti mientras grita que te deje en paz, tu sonríes con tranquilidad mientras.

-te amo!-gritas lo más fuerte que puedes mientras ella se acerca a ti, crees leer en sus labios un "yo también".

-Kedavra…-lo último que sientes es como ese rayo verde da en tu pecho.

No sabes que paso después solo que sentiste que tu cuerpo se relajaba y por unos segundos creíste que en verdad Hermione te amaba.

Pero habían llegado a "_un punto en el que no hay retorno"_

_y bueno un review?_


End file.
